A reason to stay
by Kitkitkitty
Summary: Can she be the reason of his staying for the summer?


**Warning: LEMON inside, even no so detail, but if you are under age, don't read it.**

Disclaimer: I don't own HM, or the character.

Summary: Can she be the reason of his staying for the summer?

* * *

A reason to stay

Lillian woke up in the early morning, the dawn of bluebell village was so lovely, no matter she was so tired and busy for harvesting the crops before the end of the spring, she had a lot of jobs to do, to take care of the cows, the sheep, the chicken…..but it doesn't matter for her. She need to act fast since she had something important that she should do before the end of the spring, she looked at the blue feather she brought from grocer, yes, she had to act fast, if not, she needed to wait for a long summer.

'Knock! Knock! Knock!" the sound of knocking the door woke Lillian up from her daydreaming, and she walked toward the door and opened it, she saw Mikhail, then she snapped her forehead, oh no, she forgot it already, today was 29 of spring, and he always left the village today…she missed the chance already.

"Good Morning Lillian." Mikhail said with her charming smile, he always looked so charm, good-looking and handsome…his grey layered short hair that made him looked more mature, and his glasses that made him looked so smart, he looked like a perfect guy for her.

"Good…Good Morning." Lillian said, with lowering her head, the tears form in her eyes but she couldn't let him see it, she didn't want him to notice what she was thinking about.

Noticed that her voice was upset, and a bit down, he frowned a little, and looked at Lillian with concern.

"Do you feeling unwell? Your voice seemed a bit tired and upset." Mikhail said while patting Lillian's hair. "I know that you are very work hard, but don't make yourself so tired okay?"

_He concerns about me, he concerns about me!_ Lillian shouted in her heart, no matter she was a little upset, right she got his concern, she hid her tears and looked at Mikhail with a nod. Seeing that she was okay right now, Mikhail gave out a sigh with his brightly smile.

"I am so glad that you are okay now." He said, with a pause, he snapped his forehead, he had almost forgotten the reason he came to visit Lillian. "I am coming to tell you that it was late spring alright?"

Lillian nodded with biting her lower lips, and yes, she knew what he was going to say, he always did that, leaving for the summer and back to the village at autumn.

"Just like before, I hate summer very much, it made me so uncomfortable, and it was too damn hot that made my inspiration of music out of my mind." Mikhail said, and he looked at Lillian's amber eyes straightly. "So I am going to leave today, and return the village after this hot summer."

Lillian had to admit it, she hated to hear that news, she wanted him to stay here, with her…but now he was going to leave again…

"Can you stay for the summer?" Lillian said, with her soft voice, her voice trembled, and Mikhail noticed it already, he noticed that she wasn't that happy about his leaving, then Lillian looked at him straightly, too shocked about it was, Mikhail noticed that Lillian was crying, so it was the reason that her voice so tremble and seemed so upset? Was his leaving that so upset her? Couldn't help about it, he just smiled and patted on Lillian's head gently.

"Idiot, I am not leaving forever, I will come back to the village." Mikhail said, and tried his best to tease her, but she seemed don't have any react of his teasing.

"I am asking you, can you stay here for the summer, all I want was a yes, or a no!" Lillian was out of her patience, she voice rise, and that shock Mikhail a lot.

Giving out a sigh, why she being so stubborn today? Mikhail thought in his mind, but he didn't say it out, she wasn't the Lillian he had known about. But while he watching her teary eyes, his heart got soft, he had to admit that he hated seeing her tears, he hated hearing her sobbing. And her giggling, her laughing was just like music, just like melody for him.

"Fine, I will stay here if you can give me three reasons to stay for the summer." Mikhail sighed and said after he thought for a while; he threw out the challenge toward Lillian, and he thought that she couldn't him a reason.

Looking at Mikhail, Lillian knew that she had to grabbed the chance, no matter what he requested, she would do anything to make him stay here.

"The festivals in the village are very interesting, we can give flowers to the others, and there is a festival that we all have a star gazing time too." Lillian started instructing the festival in her village, blue-bell village. Of course that she enjoyed the festival very much as we can see that her eyes became stars.

"But I am not interesting in flowers or stars." Mikhail said, with his usual smile.

"Okay, I know that you love music, there is some good sound in summer, and the sound of cicadae sings is really wonderful!" Lillian said and she hoped that he would accept this reason. But she knew that she failed again as she noticed that he shook his head.

"Somehow I think that it was annoying." Mikhail said.

Biting her lower lips again and she knew that she didn't have any reason to ask him stay, if she didn't tell him that her real feeling.

"So…the third reason is?" Mikhail asked with challenge, he couldn't agree the two reasons she mentioned but he still wanted to hear.

Suddenly, she threw her arm around his neck, and her body pressed on to his, and that made they could feel each other's breathe and heartbeat, her sudden act that made Mikhail shocked a lot.

"What are you…?" He couldn't finish his sentence since Lillian pressed her lips on to his; it was their very first kiss at all. But then he responded it at all, and he deepened the kiss too, his tongue licked her lips and that made her moan, then he grabbed the chance to gained the entrance to explore her mouth with his tongue, their tongues met, Lillian did the same thing, her tongue explored his mouth. He could tease her strawberry scent and he could tease his mint scent.

They broke the kiss for breath, their breath heavily, and Lillian's body was burning up already.

"The third reason I am asking you to stay here is, I am in love with you, and I don't want you to leave…" Lillian mumbled, with her huskily voice, and her breathe pressed against his lips. Mikhail's eyes got widen while he heard the confessed, then Lillian pull out the blue feather, and handed it to him.

Looking at the blue feather, Mikhail couldn't say anymore, he accepted it with his tremble hands. Then he looked at Lillian's blush cheeks.

"Do you know that the meaning of giving someone blue feather?" Mikhail asked as he wanted to confirm that what Lillian wanted to do.

"Yes!" Lillian nodded and said without any doubt.

They were so silent for a while, and Lillian thought that he hadn't those feeling toward her; she bitted her lower lips again to stop her tears falling. She knew that she needed to keep smile.

"It doesn't matter…" Lillian said but she couldn't finish her sentence as Mikhail lowered his lips again and kiss her so madly, their lips met again and their hands touched everywhere.

Slipped into her clothe, he could touch her smooth skin, it was warm; and her fingers played with his hair.

Broke the kiss for the breath, they stared with each other; they both knew that they were red, so red just like the tomato.

Pulling of her working clothes and undergarment, and he caressed her naked, warm back, then his hands moved to her belly and going up, yes, they were on her breasts, they were cupping her breasts, massaged them, held them…

Then he took his mouth on her right breast as his hand kept massaging the left on, he sucked it, licked it, it just liked a baby who's drinking her mother's milk. And his other hand traveled in between her tight, he caressed them, then he pulled of her working pants, to show her slender legs, they were long, creamy and white…he caressed her inner tight, and moved his hand up, she was really wet right now, at the feeling of shiver made her moan.

"Baby, your moan just like music of my eyes." Mikhail said huskily, and it turned Lillian on really much.

"So make me moan for you, make me scream for you." Lillian said, getting her agreement, Mikhail pull her panties down and inserted one finger inside her. "Argh…" she scream as feeling pain, she hadn't touched by anymore, even herself.

She was so tight; it showed that she hadn't ready completely. She grabbed the bed sheet so tightly; she was tense, but also longed for this moment for a long time.

He licked her nipple, first the right one, then the left one, then his tongue moved to her belly button, it was about to going town…he lick her clit, and insert his tongue in and out, just like a hungry cat who was drinking its favorite milk.

She moaned, groaned and screamed, he gave her a lot of pleasure, she came for the first time and he drank all of her juice. Then his lips moved up again, to her breasts, nipples, her shoulder, neck, earlobe, her forehead, nose, cheeks, finally her lips, he kissed her once more again.

Her hands started working on his shirt and panted, she undo his buttons, and pulled of his shirt, and unzip his pants to show his boxer, she could see that his manhood, it was big, she started worrying that she couldn't bear it.

"Are you sure about this?" Mikhail asked, he was on the top, and looked at Lillian, worried that she would regret right after the things. But Lillian just nodded, with the sweats dropped on her forehead. He pulled himself inside her slowly, to prevent the painful that cost her.

"Mikhail!" she screamed at he entered her, it was pain, the blood spread out, she was a virgin, he took her virginity. Her nails drugged into Mikhail's skin.

His thrusts were getting faster and faster, and her inner was getting tighter and tighter, they both screamed each other's name and came at once.

"Can I be the reason of you staying?" Lillian said, while embracing Mikhail tightly, their body entangled, and the thin white sheet covered their body.

Looking at the lady laid beside him, the idea of leaving vanished in Mikhail's mind; he couldn't afford seeing her upset,

"I hate summer, but I love you more." Mikhail said, and then planted a kiss on her forehead, and Lillian just smiled and put her head on Mikhail's chest as a pillow, then she drifted to sleep again.

* * *

A/N

Finish it, it was the first time that I wrote lemon, it was so embarrassing, I hope that you will like it. See you in my next story~

Kitty


End file.
